


End to End

by Crios (DreamyRequiem)



Category: Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamyRequiem/pseuds/Crios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The truth behind the Persona Users and the ones they call 'family'...All of whom live in a world under siege by beings called Shadows...What can they who were created to be mankind's only hope and weapon actually do? AU P3/P4 Cross, some P1 and P2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction: Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Persona Series what so ever.

  
_Welcome to the Velvet Room, dear visitor._

_Ah, you seem lost. I'm sure you didn't mean to stumble upon this humble place…but I digress from the point. You see, I brought you here._

_Haha, you are even more confused then before! Be calm, dear visitor, or I will not be able to tell you my tale._

_Curious, are you? Don't worry, the tale does not involve you. In fact, from your view point, it hasn't even happened yet._

_Yes…I know you're confused. How can I tell you a story of something that hasn't happened yet? That's very simple, dear visitor._

_This Velvet Room exists at every single point at time and space…and none at all. I'm afraid that is the best and only way to describe this place._

_Oh! We are beginning to run out of time…For now, why don't I give you the introduction of our tale…?_

* * *

_The year is 1006 AGA. AGA as in After the Golden Age. Today is the day we begin the Persona Projects 3 and 4. Again, we shall assign 'names' for the subjects based on Tarot Arcana. Likewise, we shall attempt to create the ability of multiple Personas in a single being…Though, not on such a large scale as before. Instead we shall have only three subjects._

' _The first two shall be apart of the Persona Project 3 while the last while be apart of the Persona Project 4. This is an attempt to try and divide the power between the two groups._

' _As of today, all subjects being created for the multiple personas shall be referred to as 'Wild Cards.' To keep those moronic men from the Anti-Shadow suppression division from learning of the Wild Cards, we shall refer to them as the Fool Arcanas…The Zeros.'_

The woman hummed softly to herself as she finished writing her first entry of the new projects. Mary Mandolan was her name and she had been apart of the Persona Projects since the first—Which failed miserably. It could be said that it failed due to one simple fact: The subjects never gained true control over their Personas.

Mandolan hoped to rectify that with the next two projects.

She was close…almost too close to the tanks. There had to have been a about twenty of them, each divided into two different sections. One had a large '3' painted on the ground and the other a large '4.' Mandolan was currently surveying the development of the subjects in the '3' section. Their eldest of the two Fool Arcana was already appearing ready to be 'born.'

To say that she was not excited for the moment would be a lie. After all, even if they had to raise them like real human babes, that didn't mean they wouldn't be powerful. Mary's grin turned just a tad bloodthirsty.

"So, this is your newest set of test tube babies."

Behind her was standing the head of the Anti-Shadow Suppression Division…Arc Seta. Mandolan glared at the man, "That they may be, but I have no doubt in my mind they shall exceed your precious ASSWs in no time." Seta only smirked at her in response.

Mandolan crossed her arms. "Why are you so confident all of a sudden?"

He chuckled. "Well, you'll be finding out soon anyway. We've had a breakthrough."

"Oh? And how do we know your newest breakthrough won't _break_ , like the four before this one?"

Seta clutched a fist. "Just because you view your _dear_ Persona subjects as a god send, I see them for what they really are: A waste of time, energy, and money."

The young woman pursed her lip tightly, biting the inside of her lower lip. "I could say the same of you."

"Oh, don't worry, Dear Mary, Labrys won't fail. It's worked too hard for this."

Mary sneered and turned back to the tanks.

"We'll see."

* * *

"How should I say this? Oh, I know!"

"Don't you dare you bi—"

" _I told you so_."

Mary crossed her arms across her chest, her wide smirk dancing on her lips. Arc snarled. "Labrys didn't fail!"

"It so definitely did. Or else, why is it in a Kirijo storage facility?"

Seta glowered at her before turning away. Mandolan gloated silently over him. "It doesn't matter, we've almost found the secret to getting the ASSWs to stabilize. Once we do, your little Persona subjects will be obsolete—"

"Persona Users."

Arc shot her a vaguely confused look. Mary tightened her crossed arms. "We've labeled them as Persona Users, to make it easier to not only differentiate them from the PP1 and PP2 but also make them _not_ feel like experiments. Besides, we need to treat them like humans, or else they will have no desire to defend humans. Unlike your ASSWs…" Seta scoffed at her jab.

"Like that will make that big of a difference."

"It will. Besides, one of the PP3 has already been born, so to speak." Mary smirked at Seta's frown.

The dark haired male turned his head away. "I was unaware of this development. Why has the ASSW Division not been informed of this?"

"There was, and is, no need."

"Then, why tell me now?"

"Because," Mandolan's smirk went wide, "I enjoy torturing you with the knowledge that you are inadequate…especially as Kirijo-sama has given my division more funds to begin development for the Evokers."

Arc froze.

It was a well known fact that only the divisions that the head of the company considered useful for the future survival of mankind got any sort of funding what so ever. The fact that the Persona Division was now receiving extra funding…was that Kirijo truly believed that this division would find a way to kill the Shadows.

Seta glared at her from under his fringe of dark brown hair. "Don't think you've won yet. Aigis will definitely be a success, once we begin it's building."

Mandolan's only response was a cheerful but mocking laugh.

* * *

PP3 Fool Arcana 1 was glaring up at her with sharp gray eyes. The child was only a year old yet was already showing signs of being rebellious. How lovely.

Perhaps, though, PP3 Fool Arcana 2 will do something to calm the behavior before it truly begins. Hopefully, he will view the newborn, eventually, as his younger sister. Thankfully, they had used the same genetics for the two, unlike the third Fool, who had not yet been born(though he was close).

Mandolan pursed her lips and gave the child a hard stare. He seemed to scoff at her attempts and shifted his view to the two year old Star Arcana. Frowning, she slowly placed the toddler on the ground. To her surprise the elder of the two moved over and sat next to Fool 1. Star gave the child a tiny smile before taking a more defensive-guarding post next to him.

How odd.

She would have to make note of that…Actually she had to make note of all the toddlers' behavior around the Fool. In fact, once the Magician of the PP3 made contact with Fool 2, he seemed to act in a similar action that he did so with Fool 1, though he was far more gentle with the girl.

"I wonder…"

Did it have something to do with their Wild Card aspects? The other subjects from PP1 and PP2 had not acted like this…

But, then, most of them had the ability to use at least five of their own persona. Of course, when she thought back on the projects, this fact may have been part of the downfall of the first two Persona projects.

Mary tapped her chin. What would happen when the two Wild Cards finally met? She was rather excited by the prospect.

"Mandolan-san?"

Well, if it wasn't Arisato.

"Yes, Arisato?"

The brackish-brown haired man bowed his head slightly. "Well, I was thinking…If we want the best outcome from the Persona subjects, shouldn't we raise them the same as normal children…? As in, enter them into normal schools and have a normal home life, not live in a lab and learn in a lab?"

Mary paused in her note taking and eyed the young man. Behind her, the silver-gray haired PP4 Fool was playing with a sheet a paper. PP3 Fool 2 had found his activities intensely interesting.

"Why?"

Arisato gulped.

"Well, even if we change their label from Persona Subject to User, it won't matter if we don't actually name them and allow them to develop like normal people do." He sucked in a breath. It was obvious he had been sitting on this for a long time. "That itself may have been part of the issue with PP1 and PP2."

Mandolan returned to her note taking.

"…Alright."

"Oh, but what if it fai—Huh? Y-you're saying yes?"

Mary shot him a dry look over her clip board. "Obviously. Now, I can tell, you wish to take one of these children yourself...Which will it be?"

Arisato wrung his hands.

"…PP3 Fool 1 and 2."

She almost dropped her clipboard.

"And Takeba-san said he would take one of the PP3 girls too."

The woman turned and met his eyes. Arisato was very obviously earnest. Perhaps this would work with her main plan after all…

"Fine. Just don't mess them up." She gave her best stern look, which made the timid man gulp softly. And you'd think with all the Shadows, being timid would be nearly impossible…

Mary placed her clipboard on the nearby table, leaning forward to pick up 4 Fool. He protested softly as he was moved away from Fool 2 but once he was up and away he fell silent. "You have a week to get everything you need for Fool 1 and 2. Get it done. Oh, and pick her up for me, will you?"

Arisato scurried to follow her demands.

* * *

"Ah, dear Mary. How are you this evening?"

Said woman pursed her lips. Had it been Seta she would have snarled and possibly slapped him with a clipboard. However, this was Kirijo, the head of the Kirijo Group…AKA, her boss. "I'm lovely, Sir."

The man hummed lightly, patting his granddaughter's shoulder. Why the girl was here, she had no idea, but she had an odd feeling, if only because of the odd gleam in her boss's eyes. Mitsuru Kirijo stared up at her with tired and slightly blank eyes.

Man, it really sucked to be a kid in AGA was her brief thought but she gave a light shake of her head. "Why did you need to see me, sir…?" Kirijo chuckled, the normally cheery noise sounding slightly dark.

"Mary, I do remember you once writing that you may be able to give a person the Persona Ability without manufacturing them." For some reason, the term manufacturing made her angry, despite the fact that was indeed what she did with the PP3 and PP4 subjects.

She sucked a somewhat shaky breath. "Yes, sir. But I don't know how dangerous it could be for the person in question. Why?"

Kirijo patted Mitsuru's shoulder.

"Why! I want you to do the procedure of my three year old granddaughter of course!"

What.

"S-sir…She could die. And—"

"Now, none of that! Why, she's the same age as the Star Arcana, isn't that correct? I'm sure they'll get along splendidly." He chuckled again.

"B-but, sir…!"

Kirijo ignored her and pushed Mitsuru forward. Once she was closer to Mary then him, he turned and began to leave. He paused in the doorway. Kirijo gave her a dark smile over his shoulder. "If you don't do as I ask, I'll have the Persona Project shut down entirely and every one of the subjects shot to death…as well as Mitsuru."

Mary froze.

What the hell.

The man was gone before she could retort.

Apparently, Mandolan had no choice whatsoever. Especially with weighed with the possibility of the Persona Project ending and all her Arcana shot to death…

Well, one life or many?

It was too easy for her to choose.

* * *

"Ah, Shirogane-san. I'm glad you've finally arrived."

The old man frowned at his cousin's daughter. He snapped gruffly, "What the hell are you doing now, Mary?" The woman paused and stepped back.

"Well, you see, you are the only one I could think of…"

"'Think of'…for what?"

Mary turned away and then moved over to one of the many crib-like beds. It was also the only one that still had someone within it. She pulled out the PP4 Fortune Arcana—No, she is Naoto now—and looked her relative in the eye. "I am going to die soon. However, I will _not_ allow perhaps the only hope for humanity to die. Not until it's their time."

Shirogane stared at the 4 year old sleeping child in her arms. "…What have you done?"

"I would explain, but Kirijo's son will be here soon. I have already decided that I will take the blame for his father's death in place of him." His head jerked up.

"What."

"Look, I know we have never been on good terms, but for Naoto…will you do this? Will you take her and get her out of her? And will you tell everyone she is your granddaughter?" He stared in shocked silence at Mary.

Finally, he spoke. "…I will, if only for this child and your mother…" He looked her in the eye. "I suppose this is good bye, Mari Junko."

Mary Mandolan…no, Mari Junko laughed softly. "It was truly a pleasure. The only thing I regret is that I was truly not the one to take Kirijo's life."

* * *

Mari stood alone in the cold lab. All of the beds, each labeled with a number and arcana, stood empty and frozen. The woman allowed herself a tight smile. At this point, each of the Arcana from the project would be safe and by the time they could track them down…they would at least be teenagers.

She chuckled. Even if she had not taken Kirijo's life herself, at least she got her revenge after all.

Doors slammed open.

The young woman calmly sat down and clasped her hands in her lap. She was not scared. This was her final act, after all.

There was another slam of doors and Takeharu Kirijo stormed in, followed by Shuji Ikutsuki. Mari cocked an eyebrow at them. "Oh? Why, I had no idea you were still in the Japan, Kirijo-san." She surveyed his face, noting that he looked extremely upset.

"Mandolan! Do not play games with me. What have you _done_ to my daughter? !"

Mari pursed her lips.

"Did Kirijo-sama not tell you? He was the one to request the procedure. If he didn't tell you, then that it is hardly my fault—"

"My daughter," Takeharu snarled, "is unresponsive. She will not answer to her name nor will she eat—"

"And that condition is far better then any of the others who went through the procedure! In fact, your daughter will probably recover in only a few weeks, at most. If not, then she will suffer the same fate as the others who went through that procedure." Mari glared at him over her spectacules.

Takeharu was trembling. Interesting, she mused, as she had never seen the man lose control before.

He steps forward, bringing up a pistol that had been held loosely at his side. Mari eyed with disinterest. Did he really think that it scared her? Like hell it did…

Ikutsuki stepped forward. "Perhaps, Takeharu-kun, we're being a little too hasty." The woman met the brunette man's eyes, seeing the greedy gleam. Mari smiles sweetly: He would never know where the Persona Users had been moved, not on her life.

"I made a choice six months ago."

Takeharu and Ikutsuki blinked.

Mari stood up.

"So don't think you'll get any answers from me, because not even Kirijo was able to get the knowledge about the Persona Users."

She stepped closer.

Takeharu just stared at her in blank confusion while Ikutsuki glared back at her.

"You'll never know where they've gone. Never, not on your or my life."

Her hand flashed forward and ripped the pistol from Takeharu's hand. Before he could scrabble to get it back, Mari had leapt backwards. She held the gun up…

"I'll take this secret to the grave."

A gunshot rang out.

Silence reigned.

After what seemed like hours, Ikutsuki spoke up.

"She's…dead."

Mari Junko, known to the Kirijo Group as Mary Mandolan, was dead. She had taken her own life to prevent the Persona Users from being rediscovered…

Too bad she forgot about the copies of her reports she had entrusted to Seta…

* * *

Introduction

Prelude

END


	2. Introduction: Iwatodai

_Welcome to the Velvet Room._

_It is wonderful to see you have returned to us, Dear Visitor. Oh? You didn't mean to come back…? But you do not wish to know the story I have yet to tell?_

_Yes, my story has only just begun. You see, there is still the matter of the SEES and IIT who have yet to meet…and each of their circumstances._

_Confused once more I see….As you should know, Mari Junko's story is but the prelude to the truth of the world. Do you understand now?_

_I am glad that you do._

_Now, why don't we begin, Dear Visitor, with those of the SEES…_

* * *

White Walls were irritating.

Really, how did the permanent residents of this place not go insane from all the bright white? Minato Arisato had no idea.

Though, apparently, he would count as one of those permanent residents. He had been there, or so they say, for a year and half. Minato had no idea whether he could trust these doctors as he had never met any of them before.

He did wish the SEES would show up.

After all, they would know where his sister was…

Because there was no way the doctors were telling the truth.

Minako could not simply be dead.

The teenager played with the corner of his cotton blanket when he heard a pair of rapid foot steps outside. He heard the dull voice of his doctor drifting towards him only to be cut off by a sharp, familiar voice.

"Silence! Or else you shall be _executed_."

Mitsuru Kirijo.

That was the only person that could be…

The door slammed open.

Minato jumped slightly.

Standing in the open doorway was indeed the redheaded beauty Mitsuru Kirijo. However, she looked somewhat older then she used to.

_A year and a half._

Was that really true?

"Arisato…," The elder stared in a frustrated silence. "I see you finally decided to join the waking world again."

Minato nodded once, not trusting his voice just yet.

Mitsuru ignored the jibbering doctor next to her and moved forward. Her expression softened. "…It is good to see you awake." Minato opened his mouth: _Where was—_

"I'm betting you're at least wondering where the rest of the SEES is, are you not?"

_Close enough._

He nodded.

"Well," Mitsuru sighed, "The others do not yet know you are awake." _Why not?_ "Don't frown at me like that, Arisato. They don't know, because they've all given up hope about you waking up."

"W-wh-hy?" God dammit, why was his voice so raspy still?

Kirijo paused, appearing vaguely surprised at his question. "Have the doctors not told you? Your sister…" Mitsuru gave the doctor a cool look and he quickly left, looking like the god of the underworld was on his tail. "Your sister died to save the world, Minato."

What.

"She…became a seal, to stop The Fall. The Fall that would have been caused by the Goddess Nyx to kill all of humanity."

_What._

His sister…was really dead?

Minato slumped forward, his eyes wide. He stared blankly at his hands. How could this have happened? He had promised to always protect her! Yet…

Yet he had stupidly fallen into a coma and left her to die in some godforsaken tower at the hands of Humanity's Murderer.

Damn.

He was pathetic.

"Arisato!"

Minato twitched.

"Look," Mitsuru closed her eyes. "I know this is hard to grasp, but you have to understand…We had no choice. We were stuck. Nyx was unbeatable. But Minako…She came up with a way to stop that being. Though," She gave the wall a bitter look, "Minako never mentioned dying as part of the solution."

Minako…

Why were you so selfless…?

* * *

Junpei Iori smiled down at the sleeping form of his fiancée. Sure, they'd only be dating a year (In Chidori's memories) before he'd proposed, but some people married in less time. And he knew without a doubt, they would be happy.

And he was very right.

The wedding would be only a month and he really couldn't wait. After all, it's not everyday you marry the love of your life is it?

The ringing of the phone jolted him out of his thoughts. With a frown, Junpei left his napping fiancée and went to the ringing phone. He picked it up and muttered into the receiver, "Hello?"

"Finally, Iori."

Junpei blinked. Mitsuru-senpai? "What's wrong?" For a brief moment, his heart stilled. "Don't tell me…Minato is…." He mumbled 'dead', barely able to get the word out.

To his surprise, Mitsuru scoffed. "No, Arisato is fine. But he is why I'm calling. I want you to come to Kirijo group Hospital where he is, alright? The rest of the SEES have already agreed."

"Really?" He frowned. "I'll have to tell Chidori, but I guess I'll be there."

Mitsuru let out the softest of relieved sighs. "Good. I was somewhat worried you'd say no. I'll wait for you and the others in the lobby." The dial tone signaled the end of the call. Junpei put the phone down, breathing out. What could have happened to Minato that she'd call everyone for…?

…No…Could he be…Awake?

"Not possible," The graduate murmured. If he was awake, Mitsuru would have straight up said it. She was never one to dance around something so serious.

A shift of cloth behind him alerted Junpei to the fact that Chidori had woken up. "Junpei?" Her voice only confirmed it.

He turned to her.

"It's nothing big, Chidori. Mitsuru-senpai just wants to see me and the rest of our friends, so I'll be going out. You okay on your own?" Junpei said nervously.

She laughed gently, "Yes, I'll be fine. Why don't you get going, or you may be late." Junpei muttered a soft 'thank you' to her before grabbing his jacket and heading out.

Chidori sat back down on the couch as she heard the door shut behind her fiancée. The red-head bit her lip. Was his friend in trouble…? Or, even worse, dead? She hoped not. From the way he talked about him, Minato Arisato was something special.

* * *

Akihiko crossed his arms and tapped his foot. What in the world could be so big that Mitsuru would call them all here so late? When she had called him, he had heard a faint tone of happiness in her voice. A happiness he couldn't rightly share.

Why should any of them be happy when Minako was dead?

Ken was quietly chatting with Fuuka and Aigis about what might be going on.

Was he getting better?

Had Minato's condition gotten worse?

Was he, even worse, dead?

Akihiko sighed. He doubted the last two just as much as he doubted the first. After all, Mitsuru wouldn't have sounded _happy_ if Minato was dying or getting worse.

Aigis seemed to agree with his assessment.

"When I received the call from Mitsuru-san," the robotic girl began, "She sounded very happy about something. What, I cannot say, but whatever it is no doubt means that Minato-san is at least okay." Akihiko grunted his agreement.

The entrance jingles came on and Junpei almost ran inside. "Gah! It's cold out. Jeez, why did it have to start raining as soon as I go here….?"

"Junpei-kun!"

"Iori-Senpai!"

"Iori.

"Junpei-san."

He grinned at the greetings. "Yo! How're you guys lately?"

"We're wondering what Mitsuru wants us to be here for." Akihiko said with a light frown. Junpei gave a light 'ah' of agreement and sat down in the seats by the quartet.

That was when a doctor waltzed, literally, into the room. "Hello! Are Kirijo-sama's guests?"

"We are." Fuuka stepped forward, Ken following her lead.

"Ah, good!" The doctor turned on his heel. "Come along then! Kirijo-sama and Takeba-san are awaiting you further in."

The group hurried after the man, Junpei complaining that he had just sat down right at the back of the group. Akihiko was somewhat surprised that Yukari Takeba was already here. He had half expected her to stay at home instead of agreeing to come.

However, his thoughts were ended when he realized they had passed the area they had dubbed 'Coma Sector.' He frowned lightly. Why were they going further in? The only areas in there were Recovery and the…morgue…

Oh, hell no.

Akihiko grit his teeth. There was no way the older Arisato could be dead. He wouldn't just roll over and die like that, even if someone force feed him the information about his sister being dead (if he was even awake). Minato would stay alive…

Or so the white haired man hoped.

* * *

Yukari Takeba breathed in and out, her hands clasped on her lap. Before her was Mitsuru Kirijo in a chair and Minato Arisato in a hospital bed.

"…When did you wake up?"

"…Three weeks ago. I was moved to the Recovery rooms just yesterday, though." Minato's replies were as simple as ever. Yukari took comfort in at least that.

Mitsuru lifted her eyes to meet Yukari's. "I'm rather glad you were the first to arrived. It's the reason you're here now, instead of out waiting in the Waiting Room with the others." The light haired brunette lowered her head slightly in acknowledgment. Minato shifted in his bed, a vague look of discomfort on his face.

"Arisato?

"…Please stop being polite. It's kind of painful to watch."

The two gave the male a surprised looks before sending each other looks of agreement: Just this once, they wouldn't be overly polite. "Alright, Kirijo," Yukari said, stiff now, "Why the hell didn't you tell us earlier? I'm pretty sure this falls under 'need to know' basis." Mitsuru sighed.

"I didn't because I wanted Minato a little time to get used to things."

"Things like what?"

Yukari was pissed.

"Things like his younger sister and only family left being dead for the past year and half."

_That_ shut the Takeba up.

Minato sighed, "I despise the fact that I wasn't able to be there for my sister. If anyone should have taken that fate, it should have been me."

Mitsuru turned her head to stare him in the eye. "From what we understand, you have to be a 'Wild Card' to do what Minako-chan did." Minato sighed and Yukari leaned forward. She could tell: He was finally telling the others the secret they had shared since he and his sister joined SEES.

"I too am a Wild Card."

….

"…You are?"

"…Yes."

Mitsuru's eyes went dark. "And you never told us, why?"

"Minako," He began, "Told me not to." Kirijo frowned at his answer and Yukari leaned forward to take over the explanation.

"When they found out that they were both Wild Cards, they agree that Minako-chan would be like our ace, while Minato-kun would be our hidden trump card." Mitsuru spun on her.

"You knew? !"

"I overheard, by accident," Yukari said, "And they made me swear a vow of secrecy on my father's grave. I couldn't betray that trust."

The three fell silent.

What could be said now? Yukari didn't know, but she was saved from trying to find a way by the arrival of the rest of SEES.

"What's going on?" came the concerned voice of Akihiko. The three blinked in surprised as one when they heard it and, acting on impulse, Minato replied. "Nothing much, Akihiko-senpai."

On the other side of the curtain was complete silence. Then, Aigis and Junpei ripped the curtain back. "Minato!"

He smiled gently at the rest of the team. They stared back in shock. They then turned to Mitsuru and Yukari for an explanation.

Mitsuru began.

* * *

The explanation was done. Aigis filed it away to analyze later. Now, she had to concentrate on her friend. "Minato-san." The dark bluette looked up at her, his eyes asking what she wanted. Ignoring the rest of the SEES, Aigis murmured, "I'm glad you're back."

She then leaned forward and wrapped her arms tightly around him.

Between her arms, she felt the other stiffen in surprise even as other arms came and wrapped around both Aigis and Minato. Soon enough, they were wrapped up in a giant group hug. Aigis smiled gently. It seemed that was the right move to make. The others were happy, or at least as happy as they could get without Minako-san.

The SEES was almost complete again.

* * *

Introduction

Iwatodai

END


	3. Introduction: Inaba

  
_Welcome to the Velvet Room._

_Why, I do believe you've returned. And this time, on purpose, I do believe._

Chuckle. _It is good to always have a new visitor here and there, just as it is wonderful to have a recurring guest..._

_Oh?_

_You came to learn of Minako's Fate?_

_I'm afraid that truth won't be heard just yet, Dear Visitor._

_Perhaps, though, you would like to meet our other half of the stage...? The Inaba Investigation Team...?_

* * *

"Please don't leave!"

Yu Narukami smiled sadly at his cousin, or, as he viewed her now, his younger sister. "I'm sorry, Nanako. I have to go and help around the house, especially when Otou-san was injured in the last Shadow attack on Tokyo." The little girl wilted before his eyes. He sighed.

"If I come by during Golden Week, will you be happy for me till then?" Nanako jerked her head up and beamed. The elder took that as a yes.

The door opened behind them and his uncle, Ryotaro Dojima, entered the home. "You ready?" he asked Yu. The teenager nodded once and, grabbing Nanako's hand with one hand and the other for his bag, followed his uncle back out. The trio entered the dusty silver-gray van and pulled out.

"Are your friends coming to see you off?" Dojima asked. Yu nodded in response. "Good…good…" It was oddly awkward in the van.

"Uncle."

The man glanced at him.

"Would it be alright if I came over during this Golden Week?"

Dojima smiled.

It was all the answer that Yu needed.

* * *

Yosuke Hanamura stuffed his hands in his pockets.

Currently, the co-leader of the Inaba Investigation Team was standing alone in the Junes food court. What was he waiting for?

The rest of the IIT.

They had all decided on meeting at the food court before heading out to the train station to see their leader, Yu Narukami, off. Part of the point of the meeting was to discuss how best to send their leader aid if he was ever in trouble back in Tokyo. Of course, this part was to take place after they saw Yu off and they returned to the food court.

"Yo, Hanamura!"

The teen pulled his headphones off his ears and turned to the speaker. It was one Chie Satonaka, their resident Kung fu master. At her side was Yukiko Amagi, heiress to the local hot spring inn. Both were Persona Users, like himself. "Hey, Satonaka, Amagi-chan."

Chie growled and leaned forward. "Why no honorific for me, Hanamura?"

"You don't get one."

"Why you—!"

"Please!" Yukiko got between the bickering couple. "Stop, okay? Narukami-kun would be upset…and…We don't want to be all hurt when we go to see Narukami-kun at the station, right?"

The two grudgingly agreed and sat at one of the many tables in the court. The Inn Heiress sighed and shook her head and sat down with them.

Chie sighed then, pressing her forehead against the wooden planks of the Junes table. Yukiko and Yosuke shot each other concerned looks at this. "Oi, Satonaka. You okay?" The 'Junes Prince' questioned.

Said kung fu maniac glared up at him through her bangs. "How can I when Narukami-kun is leaving? I really want him to stay."

"We all do, Chie-chan," Yukiko said, "and so does he. But he needs to go home to help his mother."

"Stupid Shadows." Yosuke grumbled. "If they hadn't gone and attacked Tokyo then Yu might be able to stay for another year. Freaking sucks…"

The other two's sighs showed their agreement.

"Yo! Yosuke-senpai, Amagi-senpai, Satonaka-senpai!" The trio looked up. Walking towards them was Kanji Tatsumi, another of the members of their 'Inaba Investigation Team.' Kanji Tatsumi was thought to be a biker gang member when in reality he was a sew-loving Persona User.

"Kanji-kun!" Yukiko smiled at him. "I thought you were out with Naoto to get the others..?"

He nodded once. "I was. Then Teddie came and whisked Rise-chan away. Naoto-kun went after them. I came to let ya know…" Yosuke shook his head, voicing his irritation over the Human-Shadow. The other three merely sighed in reply to it.

"You know…." Chie suddenly murmured after several minutes of silence.

"I'm kinda worried about Labrys-chan…especially with both Rise and Teddie around..."

The other three glanced at each other nervously.

* * *

"Teddie!"

Rise.

"Ain't cha got _any_ decency? !"

Labrys.

"Ow, ow, ow! My beary lovely bum!"

Teddie.

"…Ha…Narukami-senpai…where are you when we need you?" Naoto sighed.

* * *

Yu sneezed.

"You okay, big bro?" Nanako called.

"Yeah!" He said quickly. "I'm fine!"

* * *

Naoto stood straight. "Teddie-kun, Labrys-san, Rise-chan! Calm down and stop this at _once_." The trio of bickering teenagers froze. Then, they all turned to stare at the girl posing as a guy.

"Wow! Naoto-chan, you were so cool just now~!" Teddie cried. Rise crowed her agreement while Labrys shot them both dry looks. "Why aren't you like that all the time, Naoto-chan?" The Human-Shadow whined, pouting.

The detective blushed and turned away, pulling the front of her at down a tad. "D-does it matter? Besides, we should be getting ready to go and see Narukami-senpai. He's leaving, remember?"

Rise placed her hand son her cheeks and let out an almighty sigh. "Oh, Yu-senpai, why do you have to leave? Seriously, why can't we just keep you forever?" She seemed to spaz for a second. Labrys shook her head at their friend's antics. Naoto had to resist the urge to do it herself

"Shouldn't we get going to Junes to meet the others beary soon?" Teddie clapped his hands.

Oh no.

Naoto turned and rushed down the hill, cursing softly under her breath. If they didn't get to Junes in the next few minutes, they'd be late! Late, not only for the meeting, but to see Narukami-senpai off too!

"Kyaaa! Wait for us, Naoto-chan!"

…Stupid Bear.

* * *

Labrys allowed herself a tiny smile as she followed her three friends down the hill and to Junes. It was truly nice to have someone to call friend, someone she knew she wouldn't be forced to fight anytime soon. The Anti-Shadow Unit, as the rest of the group had decided to call her (thinking that Weapon was a cruel way to refer to someone sentient), was thankful to whatever being allowed their meeting…

Of course, Labrys hadn't been thankful enough to not fight Izanami when the time came, just the day before. After all, the goddess had attempted to kill those she cared for.

She had been the second to last to join, just before Naoto. Because of her nature, the IIT assumed that the kidnapper had nothing to do with her appearance on the Midnight Channel or on the Other Side. She was inclined to agree.

If all of them hadn't been there, then she wouldn't be here either. She'd probably be dead…or else as close to dead a being like her could get.

"Labrys-chan!"

The Anti-Shadow Unit began to slow down her dash at the sound of Yukiko's voice. She finally skidded to a stop next to Naoto, who was gasping for air. Yosuke, Chie, and Kanji all stood beside the Inn Heiress. The young 'girl' smiled and greeted the quartet.

"Good to see you too, Labrys-chan!" Yosuke grinned. "Though, we should get going. Yu is going to be leaving in, like, twenty minutes!" Teddie began to whine from the back but as Yosuke walked passed him to lead the way to the Train station, he gave the Human-Shadow a light smack to the head. The blond had responded with a tiny whimper.

She shook her head as Rise jump hugged Kanji and Naoto attempted to break the two apart. Yukiko was cheerful chatting with Chie as they ran to the station. Behind her, Labrys knew that Teddie was pouting because 'Yosuke was being mean again.'

Even that silly bear…

The team just wouldn't be the same, if it was missing just one of them. That was why Labrys dreaded saying goodbye to Yu. Especially when Yu was the first of the group to listen to everything that had happened to her…

* * *

Yu ran a hand through his hair as he sat on the bench. Next to him was a sad Nanako and his attempting-to-be-stoic uncle. In only ten minutes, he'd have to say goodbye to the only family he'd had for the past year.

Briefly, he wondered if the rest of the team would be coming, but even if they didn't, Yu would be okay with that. All of them had obligations to their own families to take care of. So, even if they didn't say goodbye in person, he'd be okay with it.

He had to, or else it would hurt more then any attack from any shadow or Izanami had.

"Yaso-Inaba, Yaso-Inaba," Came the sound of the overhead, announcing the station name and the approaching armored train coming down the tracks. Yu sighed.

Nanako grabbed his hand. "Do you really have to go? C-can't Aunt and Uncle come over here? T-that way, you can be with them and you can be with us, too." The teenager gave his cousin a sad look: It just wasn't possible. She understood but that didn't stop her silent tears.

Yu gave her a light kiss on her forehead. Dojima looked the other way.

"Waaaaait! Seeeenseeeeiiii!"

The IIT Leader jumped slightly. Teddie? He stood, turning to the caller…

…Only to be tackled by a Teddie-Rise combo. "Waaaaah, Yu-senpai! You can't leave!" Teddie crowed his agreement. Yu allowed a smile as he patted the two on the head while also trying to ease the bundles of energy _off_ his lap.

"Narukami-senpai." Naoto was next.

Yosuke saluted him with a wide grin. "Sorry we're late, partner." His eyes flicked to Teddie and Yu understood immediately.

"Oh, Narukami-kun…Do you really have to go?" Yukiko fidgeted, looking sad. Chie was pouting from her side, obviously agreeing with her best friend's statement.

Yu smiled sadly. "Sorry. I have to…My mom need me. Especially with my dad in the hospital…" He trailed off.

"Stupid Shadows." Labrys grumbled. "If they ain't around, ya'd be able to stay here wi`h us."

"You wouldn't be either, Labrys-san," Naoto said, tugging at the Anti-Shadow Unit's arm, her voice soft. Said girl winced slightly.

Kanji crossed his arms. "Still ain't right. Senpai should be allowed to stay…Aw, man, but we can't make him stay cause his mom needs him." The team all looked just a tad guilty at this. Nanako peered up at them all.

"I'm glad you all came to see Nii-san off…I think he'd be really sad if you didn't." Yu blushed deeply at his 'little sister's' honesty…and her ability to see right through his façade.

"Approaching…Yaso-Inaba…from Tokyo…" the automated train announcer drawled.

"Well. This is it." Yosuke sighed. "I guess…I'll call you later, partner?" Yu smiled.

Naoto nodded. "Yes, we'll all call you again later. The wonder of phones…It'd be so much more difficulty if we hadn't regained their use." Rise and Labrys murmured their agreement.

Yukiko clasped her hands. "Be careful, won't you? I heard on the news that the Shadow Fog around Tokyo has been thicker then usual…" Chie added that they had also mentioned their being increased attacks on the capital city.

"She's right, so…be careful, Senpai." Kanji muttered, rubbing the back of his neck to hide his embarrassment.

Dojima stepped forward from his spot away from the group. "Yu. It's almost here…grab your things, okay? And like they said, be careful." Nanako hugged Yu around the waist.

"Yeah, be careful!"

The IIT and his extended family…Yu smiled. "I promise I'll be careful. You be careful too, okay? And I _will_ speak with you all later. Don't worry, I promise that too." He leaned over and grabbed his bag and other things before straightening. The train slid to a halt behind the group.

Without a final goodbye (because they'd all see each other again…so it wasn't forever), he walked into the train.

* * *

Somewhere else, a young girl stirs in her sleep from between the arms of a male teenager only a year older then herself. She doesn't know that soon, she'll wake up. Soon, she'll meet someone just like her and she won't be completely alone anymore…

...And neither will the boy with her.

* * *

Introduction

Inaba

END

**Author's Note:**

> Character ages in the story are as follows
> 
> 20- Mitsuru, Akihiko, Shinjiro(Dead)
> 
> 19- Minato, Junpei, Yukari, Fuuka, (Technically, Aigis)
> 
> 18- Minako, Yu, Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, (Technically, Labrys)
> 
> 17- Ken, Naoto, Kanji, Rise
> 
> Time line change to having the P3 storyline take place the year before P4 (2009-2010), though the actually years will be 1024(P3), 1025(P4), & 1026(Current Story).
> 
> Arc Seta- He was, in this, head of the Anti-Shadow Suppression Division, which were in charge of creating Labrys, Aigis, ETC. The first name, Arc, comes from the developers of P4 Arena and Seta from the Manga name for the P4 Protagonist(Will be using the animation/arena name for said protagonist). Dies in the incident that creates the Dark Hour. (Mary trusts him 100% more then Ikutsuki)
> 
> Mary Mandolan/Mari Junko- Head of the Persona Projects. She developed the theory of Persona and began to try and create it in people. Procedures on volunteers failed in their deaths so she turned to manufacturing artificial(though, geneticial the same) humans. The first two project failed because they pushed the subjects too far and they failed to control their Persona. Added to that was the stress of too many persona in their psyche…They ended up going crazy and trying to kill Mandolan. Because of this, they were shot down. PP3 and PP4 she handled differently. All of the location records for each of the PP3&4 subjects were burned before Takeharu's father was killed by his own son. Mari took her own life to prevent Ikutsuki from learning where any of the Persona users besides Mitsuru were. Fake name is based off of Mary Magdalene and last name of real name is based off of goddess Juno.
> 
> Minako is four months older then Yu, so…yeah.


End file.
